youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Shay Carl
Shay Carl Butler is a popular YouTube personality, known mostly for his ShayTards channel, which features the daily adventures of Shay and the rest of his family. He is also one of the three co-founders of Maker Studios, a company which specializes in making Youtube videos. Shay is involved in many web series, and is often featured on other popular YouTube channels. His first start to fame on YouTube was through his friend Phillip DeFranco, AKA sxephil. Shay is married to another YouTuber, Colette, AKA Katilette. Background Shay Carl grew up in a Mormon family with his two brothers, Casey and Logan, and sister Carlie. After high school, he served an LDS mission to Trinidad and Tobago, before later attending post secondary school. Here, Shay found himself uninspired and lost, without a clear focus as to what he wanted to do in life. This was also around the time where Shay first met Colette, after having seen her in a play and boldly declaring to his friend "I'm going to marry that girl!" Colette and Shay married on January 3 2004 where Colette wore red kicks to celebrate. While Shay struggled to find his passion and Colette worked as a spin instructer they gave birth to Sontard, Princesstard and Babytard. In 2006 Shay took an interest in YouTube, he balanced this with his job as a DJ for Idaho's number 1 hit music channel, Z103 , until finally dedicating himself fully to the website. shaycarl Shay's first channel was created in December of 2006. It was here where he first began uploading inconsistent vlogs of himself, infrequently featuring other members of his family, mostly his wife. These vlogs mainly included Shay having one-on-one conversations with his audience, and would occasionally feature actual events going on in his life. A common conversation topic for his vlogs focussed on his desire to lose weight, but these sorts of videos would later be moved strictly to his ShayLoss channel. The SHAYTARDS channel coined its name during a video stream in which Shay's fans referred to themselves as "Shaytarded". This was also influenced by Shay's second YouTube vlog ever, in which he had squeezed himself into a unitard and danced. Shay would eventually dedicate his entire 29th year of life to uploading daily vlogs on to the SHAYTARDS channel. Now a few years later, he still uploads these vlogs consistently. Without weight loss and vlog videos, the shaycarl channel now features Shay's skits, which possess a much higher quality than his videos on other channels. Many of these are collaboratives with other YouTube personalities such as Sam Macaroni. It has the highest amount of subscribers out of all of his channels, and the second highest amount of views. SHAYTARDS Shay's daily vlog channel was created in October of 2008 for his goal of creating a video everday for his 29th year. After succeeding in this goal, he has continued making daily videos of himself, his family, and his friends up to present day as a viable source of income. It has the second highest amount of subscribers out of all of his channels, and the highest amount of views. True to the name of the show, each member of Shay's family has been given a "-tard" title as opposed to using real names. Mommytard A notable vlogger herself, Shay's wife Colette Butler, also called "Katilette", is a stay-at-home mother for her and Shay's four children. She was first dubiously known as Shay's "hotter than expected" wife, but became better acquainted to fans as the SHAYTARD's vlogs progressed. Her personality is indeed very motherly, as she seems to show a high amount of patience, and she is a little more composed than (but still fun as) her excitable husband. She has personally said that she has always wanted to be a mother more than anything, and at one time expressed a desire for five children,But in early 2013 annonced she was pregnant with her fith child, a third boy. Before Shay's Youtube success, Colette seems to have been some kind of exercise trainer, and has always shown an interest in health. Recently, she has been regularly uploading videos to her own channel, Katilette, and the collaborative channel The Mom's View, as well as featuring herself in many of Shay's skits. Sontard Similar in appearance to his father, and in personality to his mother, Sontard is the eldest of the Shaytard children. Colette has personally described her son as very intuitive to the feelings of others, and is often seen being a good brother to all of his younger siblings. Sontard is most known for his love of dancing, and, much like Shay, will not hesitate to "bust out the moves" on command. He seems to have been in a few sports, ranging from soccer to martial arts, but has also recently gained a love of books. Probably his most famous moment in the SHAYTARDS vlogs was on an episode where Sontard confided in Shay about some girls at school who had developed crushes on him, which had made him wonder "Why am I so handsome?" The popularity of this scene would later influence the creation of a t-shirt with an image of Sontard asking himself this very same question. Sontard has a very kind heart and is often seen helping. Sontard is currently 9 years old and was baptised over winter vacation when he was 8. He does Scoutes like his father did and enjoys karate where he can kick some butt. Shay recently revealed that like sontard Logan was a chubby kid. Princesstard Opposite her older brother, Princesstard is similar in appearance to her mother, and in personality to her father. She is the second eldest of the Shaytard children, and the oldest girl, being 8 years old. She is quite noticeably like her father, Shay, as she is a lot more boisterous than her other siblings. Princesstard seems to be especially close to her younger sister, Babytard, as they are often seen sharing their possessions with each other. She does occasionally assert her seniority, however, as she also seems to lecture her sister regularly. Like many little girls, she loves clothes, pink, and Disney princesses, though is also shown to have some tomboyish tendencies. Because she is so energetic, she seems to share a love of athletics with her brother. Her most well known quote may be when she openly exclaimed "I'm FAMOUS!", though it is tied with her accomplishment of a back handspring, an event which would later be featured in one of the SHAYTARDS opening themes as a "perfect 10". Princesstard and cousin Brailee (daughter of Shay's brother, Casey) are best friends. Princesstard is boss at gymnastics and her mom and dad praise her on being the daring girl she is. Princesstard like her dad loves to make videos and do stunts; most recently she climed the rope at venice beach terrifying her mother and making her dad proud. Babytard When the SHAYTARDS channel first started, Rocktard, now the youngest Shaytard, had not been born, and so Babytard was the literal "baby" of the channel. Though she was too young to attach a definitive personality to, Babytard would initially grow up to be very shy on camera. She later conquered this, however, and can now even be seen occasionally filming parts of the vlogs on her own. Colette has said that her youngest daughter loves to make people laugh, and so she often says and does silly things. Babytard is especially close to her elder sister, Princesstard, but unlike her does not seem to be fond of sports (though this could be because she is still quite young.) She also has a very bad habit of sucking her thumb, something her parents have been trying to thwart throughout the SHAYTARDS vlogs, with minimal suc cess. She has had a literal touch with fame, as she is especially known as the baby featured on James Blunt's album cover. Since then, Babytard has actually met and spent time with the singer, who at one time gave the entire family backstage passes to one of his concerts. Babytard is 5 years old, turning 6 on August 17th, and is very close to her baby brother. Babytard and nannytard cecily are seen to have a very close bond over thier love of drawing. Babytard likes makeup, music and disneyland. People often claimed babytard was the favorite because of her and shay's close relationship but now babytard is seen to be closer to her mom. Babytard is shy but sweet and has long blonde hair that she claims to have gotten from taking a bath. Babytard has many funny one liners including "If your happy and you know it SMILE" and "Don't talk to strangers" Rocktard Rocktard was literally born on YouTube two years after the start of the SHAYTARDS vlog, and has since had his entire life on film. Before his birth, fans watched Mommytard's entire pregnancy on the channel. He was born June 10th, and is now 3 years old. As an infant, Rocktard seemed to be unusually mild mannered, and his parents have admitted that he had been the easiest baby to handle out of all their children, though this could be because they had since become experienced. Now a toddler, it is still hard to decide what kind of personality he has or may grow up to have. However, like many toddlers, he does have a love of making noise, and has a notable love of dancing and singing (though usually incomprehensibly.) He also has a preference for being carried along with his blanket whenever he first wakes up, and will throw a fit otherwise. Rocktard is seen to be very close to babytard and princesstard. Him and princesstard share a funny hyper personality with their dad. He is known for giving adorable kisses and having the saying of PDP (pretty darn precious) applied to him. His first ever phrase was a loud exclamation of "OH MAN!" which he still says to this day. Brotard Just like his older brother, Rocktard, Brotard was literally born on Youtube. He was born on Friday, October 25, 2013. He shares the same birthday as his maternal grandmother, Coleen Crofts, who passed away of breast cancer in 1993. His real name is Daxton, as said by Rocktard. His middle name is rumored to be Charles as well. Malachi Malachi was the family's great dane, who had been with the family since before the birth of Sontard. Shay and Colette have said that Malachi was like their first child. While in the vlogs, Shay assigned a particular voice to Malachi and would make up lines for him. Despite his large size, Malachi was never shown as aggressive, and was most often seen relaxing or being climbed on by the Shaytard children. After living for about 9 years, which is a long time for such a large breed of dog, Malachi began experiencing extreme fatigue and loss of appetite. The family took him to the vet for a check up before deciding to have him put down peacefully. Zeke Almost a year after Malachi died, the family got a new dog that they named Ezekiel, or Zeke. ShayLoss The ShayLoss channel was created in November of 2009, shortly after the SHAYTARDS. From then on, all of Shay's videos focussing on weight-loss, exercise, and diet were posted there. He also posts inspirational or insightful videos to encourage others to seek healthy lifestyles. Still, despite the creation of this channel, it took Shay over two years before finally dedicating himself to getting healthy. After getting married, Shay slowly gained weight until eventually reaching a hefty 280+ pounds. While in this state, Shay showed on several occasions that he possesses a strong ability to lift weight, but would easily become tired playing with his children. This inability to enjoy time with his kids was a strongly depressing factor to him, along with the fact that his weight posed a health problem that could shorten his life. When the family eventually moved from Idaho to LA, Shay started on a stricter diet and running routine. He allowed himself few times to cheat on his health food, and almost everyday would try to get some form of exercise. To keep up his motivation, Shay made a deal with some of his friends, who would do weekly weigh-ins, with the person losing the most weight each week earning money from the people who lost less. Finally, Shay reached his weight goal of 200 pounds, but didn't stop there! After reaching a healthy weight, Shay changed his goal to running in a marathon, and trained vigorously for months. In March of 2012, he participated in the 26.2 mile LA marathon, finishing under his goal of four hours. Since then, Shay has run the Nashville, Tenessee, 26.2 Marathon on April 28th 2012 along with the family's biggest financial inspiration, Dave Ramsey . Shay last weighed in at around 180, and is still presently eating healthy and exercising almost daily. He is now doing the 5 Week Challenge with his brother, Logan, on this channel. iphoneTARD A small channel created in September of 2010 that features short, poor quality clips from Shay Carl's iphone. These videos are uploaded instantly after filming to show what's going on in the moment (the other vlogs have a day delay for editing and compressing). Category:Users Category:Users by number of subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:YouTubers Category:YouTube Comedians